


In Bed With Snakes

by ty_madison



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Cheating, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Jarchie - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Riverdale, Serpent Archie, Sex, Smut, i love betty but she would be angry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty_madison/pseuds/ty_madison
Summary: After Jughead was attacked by The Ghoulies, Archie couldn't leave his side. But he had to talk to FP and found out some things were going happen that no one knew about, except Jughead.





	1. Chapter 1

Archie had his eyes settled on Jughead, he could barely see his face through the swelling forming on it. He was the only one sitting with him, his dad had gone to try and get together money to pay for anything he would need sorted. If it wasn’t for the fact that he knew it was him in this bed, he wouldn’t have been able to tell. 

Juggie has been out of it for three days and the doctors said they planned to keep him out of it for at least another two. The pain he would be coming through too would be unbearable and even through the morphine they were practically filling him with he would feel it. 

Archie’s eyes wouldn’t and couldn’t leave his face, they would slowly drag to the tightly bandaged arm. It was covered from shoulder to elbow, they had given him a skin graft from his thigh, so under the blankets he had yet another wound to help another. It was forever pink stained with blood. His stomach dropped at how much pain Juggie had gone through to save his people and how they lived, but it hadn’t even worked. His whole family was living in The Whyte Worm, some even resorting to the streets. All of this and they had all visited before leaving to try and get money together to help their fallen leader. 

A soft knock pulled his eyes away from Jug, his hand griping tighter onto Jugheads. There stood Cheryl Blossom in all her newly found glory, red leather jacket held in her hand and the other holding Toni’s. Her mouth turned up in a smile that Archie hadn’t seen since before Jason died, soft and pain free. Which made the corner of his jump slightly and his hand squeeze Jugs, as if he was telling him he was safe. 

“We are here to give you a break Archie.” Cheryl said, walking towards him. Letting go of Toni’s hand and placing it on his shoulder. He knew she felt him tense up, he hadn’t left his side since they drove in the back of his truck. His arms wrapped tightly round Jugheads water chilled body, blood had soaked through his jeans and he had barely kept himself together. And the blood now welded them to the hair on his legs, which tugged and pulled when he tried to shift more comfortably. He knew he would have to soak in water to get them off.

“Archie.” Toni’s voice was soft and comforting like a mother to a child, “We need to get you to The Whyte Worm. FP wants to see you and really you need to change.” Her fingers pulled lightly at his jeans, her nose scrunching up in slight disgust and he couldn’t stop the hiss of pain. It was just he didn’t want to leave him alone, even if Cheryl could take down the town with her beautifully manicured pinkie. But he knew that he must smell and the nurses did look at him with pity and mild disgust, every time they came to check on Jug. 

Cheryl seemed to pick up his fear quickly and smiled, “Don’t worry, Archiekins. We have our Serpents outside, keeping an eye out for children with knives and bats.” He knew she was taking punches at the Ghoulies and their odd childish choice of weapons.

He nodded because he knew that Jug wouldn’t wake while he was gone and he really was safe. He grit his teeth as he stood, feeling patches of leg hair be ripped from his skin. He watched as Toni walked over to Cheryl, who was facing the door and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. And the smile that lit up Cheryl’s face was radiant and he wished Ronnie would smile at him for such a simple touch. He turned to Juggie and leaned down, he pressed their foreheads together like they did as kids; and saw the look on Cheryl’s face as he did. 

Moving away and only glancing back once to see Cheryl smiling like she knew something more, leaving the room he walked slowly behind Toni. A few serpents who were waiting at the door nodded at him and slapped his shoulders, seeing Sweetpea he nodded. Hoping he understood what he meant by it, that Jug was safe and not better; but holding on like the leader he was. 

Sweetpeas arm slipped round his shoulder and a helmet hit him square in the chest, gripping it he walked out of the hospital. A hand slipped into his pocket and pulled his truck keys out. “You go with Sweetpea and I’m gonna take your truck.” Toni avoided his eyes and mumbled, “We need to clean it out, there is a lotta of blood in there.” 

He slipped onto the back of the bike. Helmet fastened tightly under his chin, one of Sweetpeas arms pulled his round his waist and he gripped on tight. Sure he had been on Jugheads bike, but he knew that there was no chance that Sweetpea was going to make this a super safe and easy ride. He clutched on hard and felt them take off into the night. His thoughts were stuck on Jughead, the fact that he had done so much and the fact that the only part of his face undamaged or swollen was his mouth. 

It wasn’t something he wanted to keep fixated on, but it hadn’t been all that long ago that things had happened. 

Before he could really start to think about anything, Sweetpea was slapping him roughly on the arm and they were walking into the Whyte Worm, his steps were slow and he felt nervous walking into the bar. He knew that nothing bad would happen, but he was scared of what people would think of him considering what people he went to school with did. A few people looked up at him, some peoples eyes softened and others were fixed on his blood soaked jeans and stained t-shirt. 

FP walked out of the backroom, his eyes scanning the room quickly and locking on Archie. His jaw clenched and he moved forward so quickly he was in front of him in seconds, a hand reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. “God Archie.” his eyes dragged down him and he huffed out a breath. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He dragged him back into the backroom. 

He shoved him towards a small room, the door swung open and a small compact bathroom was there. Toilet, shower and sink. “Got you some clothes, they are borrowed from a few of the younger snakes.” 

“Uh thanks Mr Jones.” 

A choked laugh came from FP’s lips and he turned away, shouting out the news that Jughead was getting there. 

Archie slowly pulled the clothes from his body, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek as the jeans pulled fully from his skin. He abandoned everything in a pile, nothing could or should be saved. Looking down at his blood stained skin, he pushed the small curtain back. And normally he would recoil at the not completely clean nature of the shower. But he really couldn’t care, he just needed to scrub the blood from his skin. 

He rubbed his skin raw under the warm water, using the generic bottle of body wash to clean himself up a little. But as his hand scrubbed the back of his neck, he could only think of that afternoon only a few weeks ago. 

——————

He and Juggie had been sitting in the forest, the air cold and misty. They were talking about the fact that Juggie did not want a replay of the kiss he had shared with Veronica, and while Archie felt upset on Veronicas part for Jughead not enjoying their kiss; he was also happy that Jug hadn’t liked it. 

His breath was sucked out of his lungs when Jug brought up the fact that Veronica and Betty had kissed the first week they met. Then he made that one joke. One that made Archie freeze up. 

“We’re the only two that haven’t kissed, Arch.” Jughead snickered and pulled his hat down over his ears. He smiled and looked away, focusing on the landscape around them and his fingers twitched as if he wished he had a camera in his hand right that moment. To just capture the cold grey calm surrounding them. 

Archie moved so he was sat on the cold dirt, his fingers curled round a small patch of grass and he breathed out. Which had Jughead turning and locking his eyes on him. He stood and walked towards Archie, his steps slow as if he wasn’t sure if something was wrong with Archie. And there was, but Archie knew in himself he wasn’t ready to talk about it. He wanted to so desperately but he was scared of what he had got himself into. 

He crouched down next to Archies outstretched legs and the soft touch of his hand on Archies shoulder had him turning, Their eyes locked completely and Archie became very aware of what he was thinking about at that exact second. 

His hand reached out. He clasped Jugheads shoulder, pulling him forward so he fell down onto his knees. Jug was so close to him, his hand tight on Archies shoulder. Their breath was causing small puffs of air to spread out around them. Archie placed one hand on top of his, the other slipped over his cheek. Thumb rubbing gently against the slight blush from the chill. 

“Archie…” Slipped like fog from his lips and Archie couldn’t drag his eyes up from them. He pulled him closer, his eyes darting up to look at Jugheads. There was nothing telling him Jug wasn’t wanting what was going on. So he pulled him even closer, a knee nudged the side of his thigh and he dropped the one holding onto Jugheads hand. Moved it so it was clasping him behind the knee. 

Pulled it up and over his thighs. Felt both hands clasp down on his shoulders, fingers pulling the fabric gently. He bit down on his lip and took a deep breath, his hand slipped to the back go Jugs neck. 

And then there were lips on his, sure he had pulled his mouth down to meet his but it was odd. He hadn’t kissed someone who wasn’t Veronica in months. It felt different, but he still loved it. The feeling of lips brushing against his, being able to pull it between his own and just feel it. 

The overwhelming taste of burnt coffee hit him, he was kissing Jughead like he had craved for years. His hand slid up Jugheads thigh, gripping his waist and bringing him down so he was sat fully in his lap. The soft brush of hair curled round his fingers and he ran his hand up and down Jugs waist. 

He licked into Jugs mouth, feeling the way his chest seems to deflate with the breath he let out. Archie kept kissing Jug, the way Veronica wouldn’t let him, too rough with too much tongue and letting his hands scrunch up the clothes he was wearing. 

A thumb pressed into the side of his mouth and he pulled away. Looking at Jugs kiss reddened mouth and his hat which was only just hanging on. 

“Jesus…Archie.” Jug breathed and pressed their foreheads together. Archie knew he was hard, knew that Jughead could feel it and knew that Jug was in the same boat as him. Sucking on his own swollen bottom lip, he wrapped both arms round Jugs waist. And rolled over. The surprised huff that came from his mouth had him beaming and leaning in. 

He just had to keep kissing him, the way Jug reacted to his new position had him jumping slightly. Hands were rough in his hair and thighs were tight round his hips, one leg even bending up to keep their hips in contact. 

Right them he could do nothing but grind down into Jug. His head tipping back and a moan falling from his lips. It was amazing so Archie kept grinding down into Jug and kissing his neck. One hand trapped under Jug holding his neck in place, the other was moving up and down Jugs body touching whatever he could reach. 

It slid down, over Jugs hip running quickly over the bone jutting out there and over his thigh. Hooked in his knee Archie pulled up and out, making more room for him in the v of Jugs hips. He was able to thrust harder and quicker against him. Loving every noise that fell from his lips, each pant and groan of his name. He felt a rough tug on his hair and looked back at Jugs face. How pink his cheeks were, how red bitten his lips were and the way his hair was sticking to his forehead. 

He looked wrecked and it was forcing Archie closer to the edge that he had been.

“Come on Jug.” He whispered, his lips brushing against Jugs. The hands pulled him down and they were kissing so roughly and needly. Jug froze up under him and he knew he had made Jug cum and he didn’t even try to stop himself from following the second he worked that out. 

——————

Archie honestly couldn’t believe he had just got off in a tiny shower, thinking about Jughead and the small one time thing they had. 

Sure he had wanted to do it again, be the only person with Jughead and just be with him. But it was different, Jug loved Betty with every part of himself and Archie was falling so out of love with Veronica it hurt to spend time with her. They hadn’t done anything more than kiss since that time with Jughead. 

Stepping out of the shower he dried off with the scratchy barely there towel and looks at the clothes. He was going commando, in tight black jeans and a tight t-shirt and a pair of lace up boots. Archie felt he was going to fit in really well when he left the bathroom. 

He stumbled out, to see FP sitting on the couch. He smirked, looking so much like Jug at that second Archie felt his feet falter under him right then. “Your gonna fit right in Red.” He stood and walked towards him, his hand clutching a leather jacket. “We need to talk. Before Jug went off to see Penny, he told me somethings.” His eyebrow raised and Archie knew from just that look he knew about what happened at the lake house. 

“Okay…is it something bad?” Archie muttered, his hand reaching up and brushing through his damp hair and the other tucking it’s way into the tight pocket of his jeans. The small shake of FP’s head hand him relaxing. 

“No, but you need to choose a place and get used to wearing this.” The cool leather was pushed against his chest, he looked down and saw it was a Serpent jacket. His eyes darted up to FP. “Jug said you were his, so he wants to get you out of your problem with Lodge.” Archie nodded, rubbing his hand over his chest and stopped. Right over his heart and looked FP right in the eyes. 

Pointing at the sofa, “Shirt off and get comfortable.” And Archie ran to do what he needed to, and a man walked in after FP stuck his head round the door. 

“Won’t take long.” the man huffed and started. He shaved the place, played a stencil and started to tattoo. 

It wasn’t the first Archie had and it probably wouldn’t be the last. But it was the first that meant something so important. He kept breathing and thinking about getting back to Jughead. He couldn’t help but feel some fear that even though he was being kept under, that he would wake while he was gone. 

His chest was wrapped before he knew it and he was slipping the shirt back over his head. 

Archie walked out, jacket on and hair dried messily. Sweetpea walked up and slapped him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the club.” Archie couldn’t help but laugh, two Northsiders new snakes and because they needed the family that came from being part of this family. 

“Can we go back to Jughead?” He asked softly and saw Toni walk back in, her eyes widened when she saw him. Lips quirking up into a wide bright smile. It was obvious no one knew about what was going to happen. “You know Cheryl will be annoyed that she isn’t the only hot redhead snake.” 

Archie felt his head fall back and a loud laugh fall from his lips, he felt so much fall from his shoulders when it happened. A soft noise came from the stage, one he wouldn’t have heard if most people hadn’t been sleeping around him. 

There was Betty, in her pastel jumper and blonde ponytail. Her hands gripping tightly to the sides of the stage, he had something she couldn’t convince Jughead to give her and with his smart she was Archie was sure she knew who put him forward for joining. 

“Betty” He whispered walking towards her, she had come in to see Jug when he had been there. But he had always let her hold Jugs hand and look away as she kissed him on the lips as she left. “I didn’t know. It’s to get me out of something I got myself into.” 

Her face was pinched and she couldn’t look at him, “I wanted to have that jacket. I wanted to be his forever, but you can’t let anyone have a good thing.” She stood on the stage and moved towards the room where FP was and closed the door silently. Archie stood his mouth flapping like a fish, he didn’t understand why she was so upset. 

But Sweetpea was pulling him away and into his truck. It smelt cleaner in there than it had when he had first got the thing. 

The drive was full of silence, bar the sound of the wind coming through the window and the tap of Tonis nails against her phone. She snickered once and Archie turned to look at her, “Cheryl says you can fight her for the crown.” And he didn’t have to think for long to realise what she was referring too. 

“She can have it, I would never win against her.” The smile that graced both their faces was soft and meaningful. For different reasons but full of love and care for Cheryl and her fight for going through what she had. 

Parking up, they moved out of the car. Toni in the front, glaring at people who were walking to slow in front of them and even the few press their trying to find out what had happened and if the riots had all been down to the Serpents. Archie huffed through his teeth at the stupid questions now being fired at them. 

But a hand reached out and grabbed him, he saw Alice Cooper standing there. Her eyes wide and confused, but she was also looking scared. “She’s at The Whyte Worm, Mrs Cooper. FP is keeping her safe.” Her fingers fell off his arm one by one and she smiled, her hair looking crazed and took off into the night. 

The looks he got going towards Jugs room were different depending on the person. Nurses and doctors glared and seemed to give him larger births than before and his fellow Serpents smiled at him, slapped him on the shoulder and in Fangs case he got a fist bump and a rough slap on the back. 

In the room Cheryl was sitting reading something on her phone, her eyes darting up and her blood red lips formed a wide all knowing smile. She waved him over to his seat and moved slightly as Toni walked in and planted herself across her lap. Archie couldn’t take his eyes off the way they curled around each other and the way their lips pressed together so gently. How Toni brushed hair back behind Cheryls ear and pressed another kiss to her temple. It was beautiful to Archie how much these two cared and loved each other, it was something you saw in fairytales. 

He slipped the jacket of his shoulders and draped it over the back of the chair, before slumping down in it. 

“Where is it then Archiekins?” Cheryl spoke from her place tucked into Toni’s neck. 

He ran a hand over his heart and leaned forward his hand slipping back into Jugheads. “Also they are waking him up tomorrow.” She tipped her head to the side and continued, “So you and the boyfriend can have the talk and be all happy and mushy.” 

“Your one to talk about mushy.” Archie huffed. 

One raised eyebrow and Archie felt a jolt of fear run through him, “We are different Archie. We are also cute, I caught you looking.” 

Archie thought about it, tomorrow he would be able to see Jugheads eyes open and clouded by drugs but, still they would be open. He felt his eyes start to close when he realised that Jughead had effectively married him without asking. Which was a fight for later.


	2. Back To School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie goes back to school, things are different and he has got to learn how to deal with it. Until he goes and sees Jughead.

He felt eyes following him, the glares from his fellow school mates and football players. He just kept his head down, pulled the books he had in his arms closer to his chest and hoped he could get to the lounge quickly. He knew he would have people there. People who would support him and not give him glares of pity or disappointment or even worse hatred. 

Feeling eyes on him, he turned and saw Betty standing; glaring at him like she wished him pain. But right by her side was Veronica, who even though she had cried during their breakup FaceTime, was looking at Betty with gentle eyes. So soft and caring Archie knew he would have to worry about Veronica taking her wrath to him, she had confessed while they spoke in broken sob filled whispers that she knew it wasn’t working and was so scared to tell anyone that she wasn’t sure if she could see herself as fully straight. 

At the time Archie had wanted to run to her and hold her. Tell her that he too had his issues when he realised that he wasn’t as straight as the good boy next door was meant to be. She had giggled and told him they could meet up when this blew over a little and talk about boys and girls and everything else they had been keeping from each other. But she still needed some time to get over the pain she felt at loosing her first love. 

A smile tugged at his lips while he passed her, but he didn’t let it show. Because he knew for a fact that Betty would take it in the completely wrong way and he didn’t want to destroy what little they had left. Archie was already planning on how he would make this up to her, make her see that he was as blinded to this as she was, but she had to understand he wasn’t going to change his decision. 

He was Jugheads and he wasn’t turning his back on him. 

People kept whispering between themselves and eyes followed him, glares were coming from people he didn’t know. 

He saw the door right in front of him, wide open and laughing voices ringing through the doors. When The Serpents first came to the school he couldn’t understand why they were here as soon as the doors opened. Button he understood, they could come in alone, but not have to deal with the looks he was getting from being alone. 

They also had a quiet place they could do homework and chat, without parents finding out about their lives too intimately. 

Archie turned the corner sharply and walked through the door, it had been a week and a half since he had been in school. He had been given time to recuperate after finding Juggie in the river. He had been given schoolwork to work through, but for once the school agreed that being around so many classmates might cause his to much emotional stress. 

He still didn’t know how it had got around that he was now a Serpent. Veronica had said she would keep it to herself and he doubted Betty would want to tell anyone that she had been thrown to the side for the good boy. 

Looking he saw The Serpents sat together, surrounding Cheryl who was laughing. Her head tipped back and her bright leather jacket, standing out from her pure black ensemble under it. He went to walk forward to grab the seat her left, right next to Sweetpea; but his jacket was roughly grabbed from the back. He skidded slightly on the linoleum floor, his new black boots giving him only enough grip not to fall over. 

Turning he was faced by Reggie. His face was tight and he kept dragging his eyes up and down Archie. Sure he looked different. Clothes were darker, hair was closer cropped at the side and pushed back with gel. He looked more like a Serpent, only because Veronica had texted him and Cheryl and told her she was in charge of making him look more like his family. 

At the time he had balked at the idea of changing, but the more he wore the clothes. The more he felt like he fit in, the more they felt like his clothes and he felt more confident. Sure they fit tighter in most places, but he understood why they dressed the way they did. It was under armour to the shield of his black leather jacket. 

“Here I was thinking it was a lie or a stupid rumour.” Reggie hissed through his teeth, fingers twisting in the front of his jacket, “But it’s true. You became one of them.” He leaned in closer, his hair brushing Archies cheek and whispered, “Heard you beam Jughead’s bitch too.” Archie didn’t need to see his face to know the cruel twist that had formed on his lips. 

He turned his head away slightly and could see the others getting ready to stand up and come to him, he shook his head only a little to tell them that he did not need their help right now. 

Smiling Archie locked eyes with Reggie and sighed. “Guess it’s true, but it doesn’t stop me from being a better person than you.” he quickly darted forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek and felt him let go straight away. Watched Reggie fling himself backwards into his former friends, scrubbing harshly at his cheek with the sleeve of his letterman. 

Moving over he fell into the seat next to Sweetpea and heard Fangs let out a loud belly laugh, his hands slapping down onto his shoulders from where he was perched on the chair behind the couch. Between the dying laughter coming from him he heard him say, “I get it now, I get it.” 

Soft fingers fixed his hair and he didn’t even have to look to know it was Cheryl. He knew she would have a slight downturn to her lips, he hadn’t done it the way she had shown him and would be trying to fix it. “Still the better looking red-head in the school Cheryl, I will always be your second there.” 

“Suck up.” Sweetpea muttered but had a smile fixed to his lips. 

Taking a deep breath and listening to the gossip that he missed through the week he had been gone, even though he had got texts and calls about it. He felt relaxed for the first time since he had started working for Mr. Lodge. He no longer felt that he had to act and talk a certain way, he really could relax and properly find out who Archie Andrews had become. 

A hush fell over the room was Veronica walked into the room, people were obviously waiting to see how she would react to her ex. See how she would react to being dumped for a boy. But instead she simply waved Betty to go sit down and walked over, her lips turned up in a sweet and calm smile. Even Sweetpea tensed up next to him, unsure of what was going to happen. 

“Archie.” her voice was just as nice, if not a little rough and Archie knew it was from crying. He could see it in the bags under her eyes and the slight redness still lingering in the whites of her eyes. “Don’t forget we have to complete that project for English.” She smiled and handed him a memory stick,”My half, just add in your parts and we can go over it.” 

Smoothing down her skirt and turning to walk back over to Betty, who looked more confused than the rest of the room was. But her eyes lit up when Veronica stopped in her steps away and turned to face him, obviously hoping this was when she was going to rip Archie apart. “Also tell Jughead I hope he gets better soon and we shall have words when he gets back.” She took a deep breath, “Mostly about keeping secrets and timing. Honestly he needs to learn.” 

Archie chuckled and nodded, tucking the stick in his bag. “I’ll tell him.”

He could feel everyone was looking at Veronica because he was too, as she walked over to Betty and sat in the small seat with her. Curling her fingers in Bettys ponytail and whispering lowly and gently. Explaining everything that was going on and why Betty shouldn’t hold a grudge. Everything she had told Archie she was going to do. She didn’t want their small and very close friendships split because Jughead couldn’t tell people what he was planning. 

“Two months.” Cheryl stated, making everyone turn to her, “Till we aren’t the only lesbian couple in the school.” And Archie had to look twice because Toni was now perched on the armrest, legs draped over Cheryls and making a face which showed she agreed with her.

“Fifty bucks and we get to choose the others outfit for one day on a month.” Archie said hand stretched out and Cheryl took it. Smiling wide and already planning out outfits. “Also so everyone knows Juggie is back tomorrow. Wont be able to do much, but he has been given the all clear to come back.”

All he could think about was Juggies still bruised face, the huge bandage that covered where his first and not greatly done tattoo had been. Archie still heard the way he hissed in pain as they tattooed his new Serpent tattoo onto his hip. How his fingers turned white and then made him laugh when he said he was sure Juggie was trying to make him loose his fingers. 

The bell rang signalling the start of class and they all got up and split apart going to their own classes. 

Teachers treated him differently, classmates moved seats so they weren’t next to him any longer. Only a few didn’t seem to care that he had changed and become part of a gang. He had a few people tell him they were glad he had joined the Serpents and not the Ghoulies, it was a small amount of acceptance but it was some none the less. 

The worst was when he got to the locker room. His locker was completely defaced and Reggie was standing smirking at him, but really he could care less. He got ready for practice. Every second he was getting knocked to the ground, but Moose would pull him up and smack him on the back. 

Pulling his helmet off, he looked up at the blue sky and let the chill of the air settle into his skin. He was so exhausted. He was hurting in a way he hadn’t since he joined football as the skinny new boy. But now he could where shoulders had been hitting him in his middle and he knew there would be bruises by morning and the skin on his shins was grazed, the sting forming there was manageable. 

The shout of practice being over had him feeling nothing but relieved. But he felt his jaw clench as coach congratulated everyone, but as he left the field told him to buck up and stop getting knocked down. Not bringing up the fact they were tackling him for no reason. He could sort of understand now why Jughead had been so angry before. 

Archie pushed his sweaty hair off his face, he stripped off. Facing his locker and hoping that if he took his time, no one would be in there. It was enough for them to do this but all he wanted to do was shower and go see Juggie. Let him know everything that was happening at the school. 

But he just didn’t have that as an option. He walked round the corner and saw them all still there. So he just walked in, started the water and ignored them. He could hear a few of them discuss the tattoo on his chest, could feel a few who were near him move away. He felt they didn’t realise that he was a true Serpent and in a way he felt it might make some of them back off. 

He washed himself, being careful of his healing tattoo and the bruises that were starting to form on his stomach. He could still feel Reggies eyes locked on him. He knew it was him because he was the only one who seemed to have a real issue with him now. 

Archie had never dressed so quickly in his life. His jeans were sticking uncomfortably to his legs and his boots were rubbing on his unsocked feet. But he was out of there and in his truck before he saw Reggie again. 

He kept driving, heading for Jugheads trailer. His head filled with hopes he felt and looked more like himself. Jughead had been confused the day he walked into his room looking like one of his fellow snakes. But the others had walked round him, taking him in and prodding at his clothes.Although he had seen something in Jugs eyes which had his stomach flipping and knowing that once they were alone and Jug was better, this was something he liked. 

He pulled up beside the trailer. He knew that the door slamming would be a great give away he was here and it proved to be true. The door flew open and FP walked out of the door, nodding at Archie and hoping on his bike. He didn’t look like he was going to work and runners from the other Serpents told him he was seeing Mrs. Copper. 

He shivered at the thought but walked into the house none the less. 

Walking right through, he could hear the soft hum of music and opened the door softly. Juggie was laying on the bed, laptop resting on his chest and his fingers frantically typing. He looked up for a second at Archie but didn’t stop. And Archie wasn’t going to make him.

He slid his jacket off, leaving it resting against the chair and sat on the end of the bed. Pulling off his boots and flopping back on the bed, he knew his shirt had pulled up and the skin between his shirt and jeans was showing. Something Jug loved to dance his fingers across. 

He heard the tell tale click of the laptop being shut and the creak of a mattress moving. But he still didn’t move, he just lay and listened as Jug pulled off his shirt, hearing the brush of soft material against skin and the thud of it landing on the floor. 

“Come up here.” it was a whisper and an order all at once. 

So he moved. 

Looking at Jugheads still swollen eye and still stitched eyebrow, made him wince. But he couldn’t help but reach out and run his fingers along his collarbone, hearing the way that his breathing changed. Felt the way his skin perked up with goosebumps. 

The rough tug to his hair and their lips met. It wasn’t slow by any means, Jughead was taking what he wanted and kept trying to pull Archie on top. Hands pulling and mouth biting at his lips, one pushing his shirt up and it bunched in his armpits. Archie pulled away for a second, he saw the look on Jugs face and had to bit his lip and toss his shirt all at once.

Then he was back down, laying on his side and pulling Jughead as close to him as he could. One of Jugheads hands traced its way round his tattoo. He couldn’t stop kissing him, feeling his tongue against his own and pulling at his lips with his teeth. Letting the grip on Jugheads hip go, he slipped his hand over his sweatpants covered behind. Just gripping it in his hand, squeezing and pulling his hips against him. 

Archie knew that this wasn’t enough. 

But he didn’t have to do a anything before he was on his back and Jughead was on top of him, pulling at the button on his jeans. He helped pull them down and patted at Jug to raise up on his knees, kicking them down and off the bed. He was there in just his boxers with Jughead looking down at him. 

His hands were wrapped round Jugs back and they were kissing and touching. His hands kept ending up on his hips and pulling his hips down against his, he could feel how hard they both were and he couldn’t stop the noises falling from his mouth. He could feel Jug mouthing against his lips, asking for more but not being able to get the actual noise out. 

A hand grabbed his and pushed it towards the waistband on Jugs sweatpants and he went with it. Letting it slip under soft material to feel skin he had never touched, skin he had been to scared to touch. But he grasped it, pulled on Jugs arse cheek and smirked as he pulled back from the kiss just to gasp and thrust his hips down. 

He kept touching and running his fingers closer and closer to the cleft. He forced Jughead to sit completely upright on his lap, hands moving up to his hips again after pulling the sweatpants so they were resting below his arse. Archie shifted himself slightly so he was pressed between Jugs cheeks, the noise that left both their mouths at that moment had him shaking, but he held jughead up as he moved against him, feeling the dry rub of skin on skin. 

Noticing that the music was almost inaudible over the noises they were making, he lost it a little. Gripping tightly onto Jug, knowing that he would likely bruise and complain later, he kept him in place and moved quickly. His hips thrusting ups and against him. The head of his dick occasionally caught against his hole and every time it happened Jugs cock would twitch and leak a little more against the fabric of his sweatpants.

Hands slapped against his chest as Jug tried to take a little control and he let him. Let Jug set the rhythm and started tugging on Jug through his sweatpants. Long hard strokes, feeling the wet spot and brushing his finger against the head. Every time his finger brushed against the head a small, “Oh Fuck.” would fall from Jugs mouth and he just couldn’t stop even feeling his balls tighten and begin to feel like they would explode. 

It took him a second to come when one of Jugs hands reached back and held him between his cheeks and just ground against him. He jerked Jug as fast as he could and pulled him down to his chest and listened as he gasped against his skin. 

They lay there for a second, Jugs sweatpants soaking up the cum. 

“I honestly think you have a thing for making me cum in my pants.” Jug muttered into his skin and ran his finger across his chest. But pulled the sweatpants off and tossed them. Archie just chuckled, because he couldn’t say he did but he just liked what they were doing. 

Sighing he ran his fingers down Jugs back, “People in school know and there are mixed options going on.” He kept looking at the ceiling, thinking about how one of the water stains looked like a tree and continued, “Veronica wants to talk to you and the others can’t wait for you to be back.” 

“I can’t wait to be back, it’s honestly so boring just being stuck at home.” 

I was something he didn’t have with Veronica, being able to just lay in bed and not talk. They just lay there, naked and cooling down. Just being with each other and not thinking about everything they were going to have to deal with. It was what people dreamed about, small touches and gentle brushes of lips, the way they talked about the stupid tree shaped water stain. 

Archie was happy and knew he could be more than what people thought. Jug just had to get better, so they could work out what to do about Mr. Lodge, Penny and the Ghoulies. Life wasn’t simple anymore, but being with Jughead could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to me watching Selena Gomez's video for Bad Liar, this happened. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the trial and shit happens.

Archie felt like the air had been punched out of his chest. He knew that it wasn’t the smartest choice he had made, but it stopped him from seeing his family flinching around his at the talk of future plans and what his friends were planning to do. He knew that there was no way he wasn’t going to prison, not when Mr Lodge had his fingers in the pie. But he could control how long he was there for and two years didn’t seem all that much time. 

But being led onto that bus, having his hands chained to the floor and watching as the life he had before went past; it was crushing and he started to understand the warnings he had got from FP. He understood he had to hold onto that life, because otherwise he would never be able to return to it. But he looked at the other boys in the bus, wondered what they had done and well he guessed he was the most dangerous. 

He was the only one cuffed down, only one on his side of the bus and he was sure if they had a cage he would be in it. One other boy caught his eye and he flinched, looks away in pure fear of him. They must know what he had admitted to doing, they probably also knew who he was in a relationship with and that did cause fear in some. 

But thinking that with the hour long drive ahead of him was not a good idea, it might drive him into a different mentality. All he could let himself do was think back to that final weekend he had. The way that he had fit that perfect summer in only two days, with the person he loved and the people who were trying to stop him from going away; like he currently was.

Archie sighed, he could taste the fresh cut grass and smell the always sweet air; he knew it would be the last time for a long time. 

——————

He could feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck, he could hear that his mum was talking. He knew she was the best attorney out there and she was going to fight tooth and nail to prove he didn’t do it, she hadn’t even lied him speak when she found out. She had known without even needing to hear him that her son could never do this. 

While she did his case, they did talk. She smiled and held his hand as he explained why he was a Serpent, brushed her lips against his forehead when he told her about how much he loved Jug and held him so tightly against her chest when he started to cry; telling her everything about Ms. Grundy. 

Every little thing he told her was like a weight off his shoulders. How she loved him no matter what he told her, how even though she would look at him like she wished she could tell him off; she simply listened. 

It was like the therapy’s friends had tried to get him to go to. How they had all tried to explain to him that he wasn’t okay after the whole Grundy situation. Even Veronica said that they wouldn’t have lasted in the long run when he was just trying to bury the issues he knew he felt by letting a simple crush become more and make him try and bury how i made him feel. 

He sat on the stairs. Thinking. 

But his body leant back within a second and the warm slide of Jugheads arm over his lower back, the touch of his forehead against his shoulder. The burning feel of his breath through his jacket. 

The click of a phone camera going off had him look up. Veronica was beaming and Betty was behind her looking ever bemused by her girlfriends antics. 

“It was a sweet moment B.” She whispered, sitting a few steps below Archie and tapping away rapidly at her phone. “One of many I will capture over the next year.” And it was that never ending hope that had Archie feeling that there may be even a small chance of this working. That he might just get to go home. 

Jug shook his head against his shoulder, “What had you so out of it anyway?” 

“I was thinking about a place.” He breathed, it felt like a dream even now, “We used to go there when we were younger.” the slight frown on Bettys face, that turned into a bright smile was enchanting. 

“Sweetwater swimming hole? Where we got covered in leeches?” Jug mumbled. 

Betty hummed and had all attention on her, “We are going there, the minute you a free we are going.” They found themselves nodding and Archie gripped tightly onto Jugs hand. He didn’t know if it would be tomorrow or twenty years from now. 

The minute Kevin skidded round the corner, the bubble popped fully and Archie felt like he was walking down a dark road and had no clue where he was going to end up. 

But hearing as the judge informed everyone about how he had sent the jury home, how he was getting two days to spend with his family and friends. It was like standing, right on the edge of a cliff holding a strangers hand and not knowing if you will be saved from a fall or pushed right over. 

The journey home was unlike anything he could think of. 

He felt tears spring into his eyes when Vegas jumped up at him and started licking his face. 

Archie spent an hour in his room, just laying on his bed with Vegas. Trying to keep his cool, it was a Friday night and he could hear his parents whisper shouting from the kitchen. Along with the smell of steak and potatoes. 

The dinner was somber and early quiet. He could only feel his parents eyes on him and the warmth of Vegas’ head resting on his lap, licking gently at his fingers trying to help Archie through the near constant race of his heart. Because all Archie knew was that this was definitely the last proper dinner he was having with his parents. 

His mind had been made up the minute he walked out of that courtroom, there was no way he was letting his family waste away trying to get him free. 

He smiled sleepily at his dad, pressed a kiss to his mums hair and started to walk up the stairs. The loud thump of paws followed him and he felt like none of this would have happened if he had just kept his promise to Juggie at the start of that one fateful summer. But unlike every night leading up to this one, he fell asleep into one so deep and warm. 

It was the gentle knock on his door that finally woke him. He rolled over, slowly feeling the weight of Vegas on his feet; who only shifted to jump on the body inching through his door. He didn’t even open his eyes but smiled at the surprised laugh falling from Jugheads lips. How it was followed by the shout of his dad calling for Vegas and the sound of nails scratching their way across hardwood and out the front door; which like always had his dad running and shouting after. 

The bed shifted slightly as Juggie lay down next to him. The smell of bikes and leather filled his senses; and all he could think he would have to live years without ever smelling it again. Fingers brushed up his jaw and twisted in his hair, pulling him close. And it took all of Archie not to press his head into Juggies shoulder and cry. 

Simply because he was not going to let him know in anyway that he was first thing on Monday morning taking a guilty plea, simply to spare everyone anymore pain. It was only seven years and he would spend almost all his time in a juvenal hall. 

A hand pressed down on his tattoo and he did the same to Archie, their bond for life was in these tattoos, it was big deal in The Serpents that they had done it. Their tattoos were two halves of the same soul much like how they saw themselves. 

“Let me brush my teeth.” Archie mumbled, grabbing Jug and flipping him so he was nearest the wall and crawled out of the bed. 

Looking in the mirror he was shocked with how well rested his looked, bags under his eyes seemed more like bags and less like valleys. He brushed his teeth quickly and ran his fingers through his hair, he let his fingers skim over the tattoo and smiled. 

Stepping out of the bathroom his mum was standing there and she smiled until she looked at his chest. The smile dropped and anger seemed to fill her eyes. It was the only thing he had left out of the whole conversation about what had happened here since she had left. She hadn’t liked that he was dating Jug, but she didn’t seem to think it was as serious as it really was. 

It wasn’t until he felt the sting of a hand and realised he was looking back into the room he had just left; his mum had slapped him. And he knew why. 

He didn’t say a thing, simply walked into his room and stopped. He had never seen Jug look like this. It was so casual, and still held the same dark aesthetic he had; but it was in fact summery. But what got him more was the book held between his fingers and the way his legs were propped up and parted. 

Just ready for Archie to crawl between. 

So he did just that. He wiggled in, head tucked into Jugs shoulder and he just breathed. He was sure it was still early. And a quick glance confirmed it. 

Jug slipped his hand through his hair, making his breath slip loudly from his lips. So he turned his head, gentling his lips against the sensitive skin of Jugs neck. Archie let his hand slip under a shoulder and pull Jug closer to his body. Lets his hips jerk up, he feels more than hears Jug gasp. 

The hand in his hair pulls tightly. And that just spurs him on, making the felling ramp up a little and the friction just made him roll his hips more frequently. The soft gasps coming from Jug just make it even better, the slap of a book being dropped on his shoulders. The grip of short nails on his shoulder pushing him up. So he does, moves up and looks a Jugs pink cheeks and watches the quick scrabble of an open shirt being thrown and a t-shirt following. 

And then he being pulled down, fingers tight in his hair and a leg being thrown over his hip. Jug is doing all he can to grind back against him and all Archie can do is press messy wet kisses into his neck. Use his hands to help guide them against each other. 

But it wasn’t enough and he was pulling the denim shorts down Jugs legs, kicking his own sweatpants off. And thats when he felt it, the wet front of Jugs boxers and grinned into his neck. 

“Got you so wet for me Jug.” His voice was rough, and the gasp coming from Jug was something different. This wasn’t something he did. “Have you been thinking about me? This why you came here so early? Knew my dad would be home.” And with every question, he ran his fingers gently over Jugs hard-on. 

“You been thinking of me touching you here?” Jugs fingers pulled tight on his hair and his legs pulled him down tighter against him. His hips jerked up and pressed into the crease of his thigh, leaving a smear of his own precum in its wake. “Been thinking about my mouth on you here.”

And it’d that frantic gasping of air that had Archie knowing thats the choice he is making. He pays hands off him and slips down the bed. It isn’t the first time this has happened, but now Archie knows what he likes. 

So he bites gently at Jugs thigh, leaving dark bruises that will show when they go to Sweetwater with Veronica and Betty. The noises coming from Jug are making his cock jump against the duvet and he has to grind down slightly. But the best noise he hears is when he slowly pulls down Jugheads boxers. Hands digging into pillows and heels pushing down on an old mattress, making it creak ever so slightly. 

And thats when he finally does it. He licks at the head and presses a hand down on Jugs stomach, stopping him from bucking up into his mouth. And he goes so slowly sucking and pulling back and barely covering any of him. Just working him up, letting him feel the heat of his mouth and the hard press of his tongue at first. Not giving him exactly what he wants but some of it. 

He lets his fingers brush gently around the base, occasionally going lower and running over his balls. But never lower and never more than the softest touch, knowing how mad it drives him. He can see from the corner of his eye the strain Jug is under, his thighs tight and trying to come closer together. 

But he just keeps going, finally sucking hard once he feels his fingers touching his lips. And thats when he finally hears a moan come from his lips, and if he could smirk he would. But instead he keeps going, sucking and humming his way around Jugs cock. A hand is scrabbling at his shoulder, as if it can’d decide to push him off or hold him down. 

“Touch me.” comes from Jug, between every yet again quiet moan. 

A quick scrambled and Archie pulls off, sloppily kissing Jugs stomach as he digs through his bedside table. Fingers searching for a bottle, something that had got more use than it had before. Biting down on the soft flesh below Jugs bellybutton, he popped the cap. It dribbled over his fingers and he moved back down. 

Jugs cock was in his mouth and he had less control over keeping Jugs hips down, but he wasn’t stopping. He let his fingers run over Jugs hole, feeling it tense up and Jug gasp. No matter how much he touched him there, it was always the same reaction. But he knew what to do, slowly and gently he worked his finger in. Sucking softer at Jugs cock to keep him relaxed and distracted. 

But once the first finger was fully in and he was pumping his knew it would change. He was being pulled up and he was kissing Jug, his finger never stopping his movements inside him and he knew that once teeth became involved in the kiss Jug would want another finger. 

It was never quick doing this with Jug, he loved it so much and Arch just loved the look on his face when he finally got the third finger in. The way his head tipped back and his mouth would fall completely open. Hot breaths hitting him and tongue trying to lick dry lips. It was something Archie would never get sick of. The way Jug pushed his body down on him. 

Hands pull his head so he looking Jug right in the eye and he knows something is going to be different here, his isn’t just going to make Juggie cum all over himself and then pull himself off until he cuts over Jugs stomach. 

He watches the nervous way Jug licks his lips and closes his eyes; he stops moving his fingers so he can focus on what is about to happen. “I want…I want you.” He says slowly and Archie knows he is slow because all he can think is Jug you already have me. And he can tell from the look he gets that Jug knows what he thought. A frustrated sigh later and and a huff, “Archie I want you in me, okay?” 

And all he can do is nod, slowly pull his fingers from Jug; who’s whole body jerks at the feeling. He raises on his knees and looks down, fingers touch his hip and he moves to the side drawer. He knows what he is looking for and where they are, but he still needs the seconds to run through what is about to happen. He is going to have full on sex with Jughead. 

And then he hears that crinkle of a condom wrapper. Looks down at Jugheads face which is looking at the wrapper in his hand, the way the hand not on his hip reaches out. Pulls it from his fingers. How he rips it open, looks up at Archie with an eyebrow arched at the ridiculous colour and then smiles. 

Archie can barely breath as he feels Jug roll it on him. He doesn’t really breath till he is pulled down into another kiss, and then it gets easier. All he can think about is the way a leg pulls down at his hips and hands are everywhere. Can feel the slick glide of his cock against Jugs hip and the stuttering breath that comes everytime Jugs rubs against his abs. 

But the hand sliding down between him and gripping him, pushing his hips up and down. How Jug uses his hand to keep looking him in the face, how he feels himself pressed against his entrance. Its then Jug guides him, helps him inside. Only for nails dig into the side of his face as he presses just inside. 

It’s every single thing he thought it would be, but Jug stops him. The hand dropping from his face and scrabbling across the bed. Then he looks as sees his hand clutching the lube, his eyes widen and he grabs it. Pouring a fair amount near his entrance and pushing forward slightly. 

The whole process of getting inside was slow and Jug looked to be in pain, but every time Archie went to ask if he should pull out, the leg over him pulled him in tighter. 

A hard slap to his shoulder had him realising he had just been holding himself over Juggie not moving for minutes. And it started. He moved his hips, the drag was completely different to anything he experienced before. It was tighter and he had to move his hips slightly differently. He knew he should be trying to make this as good for Jug as it was for him but his mind was lost. He wanted to fuck harder but the angle just made it difficult. So rearing up on his knees, he gripped onto Jugs hips. Pulling him up so only his shoulders were on the bed and the confusion on his face soon disappeared when he started going. 

It had to be good, his back was arching and his hands were grasping at the sheets pulling them up and he knew they had to be making the most noise. Neither of them were even trying to be quiet. The sound of skin hitting skin was deafening. 

Archie knew he would last long, the way it felt made every other sexual experience he had tiny. And he felt his hips starting to go to fast and stutter, he knew he was about to cum and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. So he didn’t. He came hard into Jug, holding his body tight to his. He pulled out far too quickly and was down between Jugs legs, his cock in his mouth and three fingers inside him. 

Sucking roughly and pushing his fingers repeatedly against his prostate. Listening and feeling Jug go over the edge, feeling the cum flood his mouth and swallowing it down. 

He lay with his head resting on his hip, just breathing and not sure why they had waited so long but not caring really because it was something else. 

Before he knew it Archie found himself sitting at a fire, drying off. Jug between his legs napping against his chest. His eyes on Betty, the way she seems to understand why they wouldn’t have worked, but still bitter that it hadn’t. 

He looked at his phone in his hand and smirked. Cheryl had snapped him picture back. One of her and Toni wrapped up in bed, soft smiles on their faces and another of a zoomed in picture of the drool starting to form at the corner of Jugs lip. 

When he looked up about to take another picture of himself he was surprised to see Veronica hanging over Bettys shoulder, her hand wrapped round her jaw. Quickly he flipped the camera, focusing on them. And he took a video of the kiss happening, the way Veronica smiled as their lips touched and Betty’s eyes widened for a second, before closing and her hand touching Veronicas cheek. 

They pulled away and Archie stopped recording. Sending the clip with the message you owe me fifty and I hope you like double denim. The frantic angry texts from Cheryl had him fully laughing. Which had three faces looking at him. “Told you he was mad.” Jug muttered while looking at the girls who started giggling. 

It was good and happy, but Archie knew that he would never see Cheryl in the outfit a week on Monday. 

——————

The booking process was horrific. He was stopped down and searched, a few other boys spotted his tattoo and froze, that seems to add to their fear of Archie. So he smiled, the one Jug called his All American Boy smile and one even flinched. 

In the yard the boys spread out, keeping away from him. And he did what FP had told him, look out for Snakes they will keep him safe. His stomach dropped when he spotted Joaquin, he couldn’t believe he was here, but he at least knew who he was. So he moved head up towards them, an eyebrow lifted to look at him. 

“What you want Red?” came the snappy reply from Joaquin. Looking over his shoulder to see what the guards were doing and they were more focused on the basketball court. So quickly he pulled up his shirt and all eyes snapped to his tattoo. A few flapped open and some went into fine lines and thats when he realised that they didn’t know about the leader change. 

“I’m Jugheads.” He said, “Been a bit of a change since I last saw you.” And then he was pulled down, sat on a chair and forced to look out at the yard. Conversation went from there; about how they didn’t realise Jug went that way, how the Ghoulies had it coming and the furious hisses the they found out about Penny. But the oddest was one of the boys he didn’t know mumbling about how they should be glad Mrs. Jones wasn’t there. 

Jugs mum was a hard-ass and had been against Jug having anything to do with The Serpents. 

But nothing was easy. Archie ended up being used as a fighter for the rich and bloodthirsty in the vicinity of the prison. He was fighting, he was bleeding but he was able to see Jug and Veronica regularly. The told him all about Cheryls outfit, told him how they had started a charity that helped get those wrongly convicted out and finally that they were breaking him out. 

They made that decision the minute they worked out where the bruises had rally come from. 

It was all going well until the night. He was standing with Joaquin, getting his hands taped up for the fight when he dropped knife next to his thigh. Archie couldn’t help himself, he placed a hand on his thigh and next thing he knew he was being kissed and blood was being smeared down his side. 

“Act like I stabbed you.” Was whispered into his ear, “The Warden is making me.” He nodded and stumbled out, holding his side and acting like he was in pain. And right there was MadDog. He agreed to helping Archie because he was going to die after the fight and he was going to his life mean saving another. 

It was fast. The smokebombs, the crawling through the sewers and seeing Betty dressed in her Serpent best. He guessed not being Jugheads hadn’t stopped her finding a family that truly cared for her. He heard Kevin running towards them and looked him. 

“Come on!” He was being dragged his ribs screaming from where MadDog had punched him and he was forced into a trunk. And he wasn’t alone Joaquin was there panting, “They have faked my death, was meant to join some other gang. Not happening.” His eyes lit up and Archie slapped his shoulder. 

Hearing the rumble of a bike engine and the car start he had no clue what was happening. But they drove slowly and like they had nowhere to be, they stopped at one point and he heard voices and then that laugh. The one person in the world who could talk her way out of anything, Cheryl Blossom. 

It seemed like hours before they finally stopped but when they did, they were ushered quickly out of the car and towards a grate in the ground. 

Archie started to clamber down, not listening that it might be slippy and felt his body go. Hitting concrete would never not hurt, but he looked up to see Joaquin hanging on looking down at him, a smirk fixed on his handsome face. Then hands were on him, lips on his and he gasped. It had been four months since he had felt Jugs lips and it was like drinking cold water on a hot day. 

They scrambled out of the when Cheryl shouted her need to be with her TT. So they all moved quickly and he couldn’t get over the looks of the others faces when they saw not only him but also Joaquin. 

It was a family reunion and now they were all together, Juggie started to fill them in on the messed up stuff that had happened since they were gone. All Archie could do was hope they made it to the age where they could really change this town, get rid of all the evil that had crawled in under the guise of it being a safe small town American city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the final one, because honestly I cannot even try to understand what is going on in Riverdale anymore. So trying to write about it will be impossible. 
> 
> Anyway I wrote this while listening to nothing but 80's music.

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly say this did not go the way I had planned, but i like it anyway. I was going to write more, but I honestly could not be bothered looking up what people are like coming out of a coma so...


End file.
